Harry Potter and the Forgotten Past
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Dosed with the Evermore potion, Lucius Malfoy is told that his son can only be awoken by true love's kiss, and it will have to be soon because his condition is steadily declining. After finding out that Draco was in a relationship with Harry Potter, he searches for the man only to find that he disappeared before Draco slipped into the coma. What condition does he find him in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The white corridors were silent, as nurses walked between rooms. Through an open door to the right a yell suddenly broke the quiet, as a tall blonde man approached. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK!" Pansy screeched. "I'M HIS TRUE LOVE! I JOINED THE DARK LORD FOR HIM, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'M NOT HIS TRUE LOVE!"

Lucius Malfoy entered the room. "Miss Parkinson, if you would kindly lower your voice and stop screeching at my catatonic son, I would greatly appreciate it!"

The black haired woman turned sharply to glare at the Malfoy patriarch who was standing near the doorway. "This atrocious woman just told me that my Draco has been drugged with the Evermore potion! She lied to me! I'm his true love! He would have woken up if it were the Evermore Potion!"

"Healer Kaylee did not lie to you, you abominable harpy! If he didn't wake up when you forced your self-manufactured pair of fish lips then you are not, nor will you ever be his true love. Remove yourself from my presence before I withdraw my letter of recommendation to Mr. Gerald Burton."

Blue eyes watered, and hand covering her 'fish lips', she ran from the room, leaving only Lucius, Draco, and the healer. "Would it be wrong for me to thank you for that Mr. Malfoy?"

He gave a tight smile to the healer. "Not at all Healer Kaylee. That gold digging tramp has been hanging around my son since he started school." His normally cold grey eyes fell on the motionless figure that lay in the bed. "How is he doing today?"

She hesitated, and when he looked at her the pain in his eyes made her be completely honest. "Despite the potions that we're giving him, and the charms we've placed on his body, his condition is severely declining. It's been seven months, and if his 'true love' doesn't come out of the woodwork soon, then I'm sorry to tell you that there is little to no hope in your son surviving. I know that after the loss of your wife this is hard on you, but we-."

Lucius's eyes hardened like steel. "My son will _not_ die! So there is no need for the attempt of getting me to speak to a grief counselor."

Healer Kaylee lowered her head, "my apologies sir." She whispered as she exited the room.

Lucius made his way towards the bed, and had just picked up a lukewarm hand when the door opened again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anybody would be in here." A quiet voice said, and he turned to find Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

Subconsciously his lip curled into a sneer. "Another female with the hopes of being my son's true love? Your claim is more laughable than Parkinson's flaccid attempt at getting my son."

Despite the cruelty of his words she didn't seem at all affected. She wrung her hands together for a few seconds before seeming to gain the courage for what she had come to say. "I don't know if you know this or not, but your son is gay. He never has, nor will he ever love a woman the way that he loves… well his true love is Harry Potter sir."

Lucius took a moment to ponder this information. "I don't know where you get your-."

"Draco and Harry dated for nearly a year, Ron and I went on double dates with them quite often, or they came over to our flat for dinner. I have never seen anybody look at someone like Draco looks at Harry, or vice versa."

"Then where is the Savior if not at my son's bedside?" He asked, voice harsh and disbelieving.

"About nine months ago they had a huge fight, and nobody has seen Harry since then. We have been able to keep it quiet, since he is Harry Potter, but he disappeared."

"Then how would you know they had a fight?"

"Because one night Draco came over without being invited, and demanded to know where Harry was. We asked why he wasn't with him, and he informed us of the fight."

* * *

"Table fifteen's ready Jay!" A voice yelled from the back, and a black haired man moved to the window and grabbed the five plates, balancing on his arms and hands to carry them to the table. Emerald eyes shone as his lips smiled at the groups of people scattered throughout the pub.

"Here you go!" Jay Parker said cheerfully as he sat down plates in front of the people who ordered them. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?" He asked as he heard the door open again.

The biggest guy at the table shook his head, "We'll be fine."

"Enjoy your meal." He told the group of college students, and turned to greet the person who entered the door. "Welcome to the Pub! My name is Jay, how can I help you?"

The tall blonde haired man stared at him. "I believe you and I need to have a talk."

Jay just raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry sir, but you've caught me in the middle of a rush and if you're searching for any kind of conversation that consists of more than 'how does everything taste' then I'll need you to have a seat until it calms down."

The blonde sat down at a small booth near the door, and Jay quickly got back to work. Thirty minutes later Steven pulled him aside. "Jay, what's with the guy at the door? He hasn't ordered anything, and he's been staring at you."

Jay looked between him and the blonde. "I don't know. He just came in and said that he and I need to have a talk, and I told him he'd have to wait until the rush was over."

The manager nodded. "As understandable as that is, Lydia will go on the floor long enough for you to figure out what he wants."

Jay nodded before pouring two glasses of tea and walking over to sit down next to him. "What can I do for you Mr…" He trailed of, leaving space for the mysterious man to say his name.

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. I need your help Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry sir, but my name is Jay Parker."

Lucius slid a picture across the table that had been given to him by Miss Granger. "The blonde is my son Draco. The other man is Harry James Potter, who disappeared a year ago after arguing with his boyfriend, Draco. Ten Months ago Draco slipped into a coma and I need your help to wake him up Harry."

Jay glanced at the picture before pushing it back to him. "I admit that I look like the guy in the picture Mr. Malfoy, but my name isn't Harry Potter."

Just as Lucius was about to say something else Steven, who saw that his best waiter was getting aggravated, yelled out, "breaks over Jay! Get to work."

Jay picked up his and Lucius's untouched cups and stood. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to get to work. Have a nice day."

After spending the rest of his shift thinking about how familiar the name Harry Potter sounded, and how similar Lucius Malfoy looks to the man he dreams about at night, Jay hung up his apron and began the walk to his house. He sensed the blonde man following him, so when he made it home he didn't even shut the door behind him, hardly resisting the urge to jump when the door shut. "Mr. Pot-."

"I am not Harry Potter."

"Mr. Parker then, if you are sure that you are not the man I'm looking for, then can you tell me where you were a year ago?"

Jay turned to the man. "A year ago I was lying in a hospital bed with no memories. The man who found me told me that I was hit by a car, and was lucky to be alive."

"Do you remember anything?" Lucius asked, feeling more and more shocked as each new piece of information was revealed.

Jay sat down on one of the couches. "The only things that I remembered when I woke up wer that I'm gay, I hate Halloween, and I dream about a man with short blonde hair whose name I can't remember. He kind of looked like you, and I feel, as if he was very important to me, but at the same time, thinking about him makes me feel extremely sad, so I've always assumed that he was my lover, who died."

"Do you believe in magic Jay?"

"I don't know."

"Can I bring some of Harry's friends over, because they could help you remember."

"I work the rest of his week, so unless you want to do it during the night, after work then I won't be able to meet them until the weekend. At a public place of my choosing."

The cold man chuckled. "Do I make you nervous Mr. Parker?"

"The only thing that makes me nervous is the fact that you look so much like the person that I dream about, and I know that he and I were very close. I just don't know if I should trust you just because you look like him."

"Would you like to meet the man you dream about? I can arrange for the hospital to allow us to see him."

Jay nodded. "We will walk there, I won't get into a car. If you come tomorrow morning about quarter of nine I will be ready. I just have to be back before noon for my job."

Lucius nodded and stood to see himself out before turning and asking. "What happened to your glasses?"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I was found with a pair of frames that were snapped to pieces, so I got contacts."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot it on the last chapter, but thanks to Paper Lantern18 for letting me use her 'Evermore' potion. And I don't own HP. I love you guys so much, giving you two chapters in 24 hours. :) P.S. I know Lucius said 'Draco' in the first chapter, but let's assume that magic wanted him to be within a certain distance before breaking the barriers on the memories that the accident caused. I don't plan on going in depth about it because I'm not a doctor.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Jay awoke to someone knocking on his door, so, standing up, he walked to his bedroom door, and out of it, so that he could get to his front door. He opened it, and was instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug by a girl with a monstrous amount of frizzy brown hair. He pushed her away, and yelled, "what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Who are you?"

She leaned away and looked about to cry, when the man, who Jay remembered was named Lucius, walked in, followed by a tall man with flaming red hair. "Harry-."

"My name is Jay." He insisted.

"Jay then, these are Ronald and Hermione Weasley. They were your best friends."

Jay smiled, "how's about I call you Ron, and Hermione, you don't look like the kind of person who's okay with nicknames."

Hermione sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "You have a nice house Harry."

Jay got a far off look in his eyes. "It was Malcolm's."

"Who is Malcolm?" Ron asked.

Jay just turned and walked over to the thin mantel above the small fireplace, and pulled a photo of him and a man with hair that was a few shades darker than the Weasley red. "Malcolm was the one that found me. He helped me come to terms with the fact that I may never figure out who I am." He said, showing them the picture, and motioning them to take a seat.

"Where is he now?" Hermione inquired softly.

"He died a bit after we came back from our camping trip. He loved camping. We went every weekend, and then when summer began, we went for a week in the Forest of Dean" Jay sighed, as he moved to look out the window. "I was all he had left. His family disowned him when he came out of the closet."

Ron, who was always slow on the uptake, asked curiously, "what did you do for a week in a tent?"

Jay gave him a wide grin, and wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you think we did?" he asked, causing his 'friend' to blush heavily. He turned around and started to walk back to his room. "Make yourselves comfortable, you're early and I need to shower before we go anywhere." When claws were heard against a side door however, he made a detour to let his large black dog in. "Hey Paddy. Sit tight 'kay?" But the dog ignored him, instead moving over to sniff at the people who were standing in the living room. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed to meet his supposed ex-lover, he exited his bedroom to find Padfoot getting into the garbage can. "PADFOOT NO!" He yelled, jumping towards the dog, only to have him leap away wagging his tail quickly.

He turned to the sitting area when he heard chuckling, and found that they were looking at him, greatly amused. "You named your dog Padfoot?" The guy with red hair, Ron, asked.

Jay's face morphed into a sheepish grin, and he raised a hand to flatten his hair. "Yeah, I know it's weird, but he seems like a Padfoot." He quickly made sure there was enough food in the dogs bowl, before turning to the guests. "Shall we be off then?" He asked, wondering how long it would take to walk to 'St. Mungos'. Which of course he had never heard of, though, he realized, if he was being honest to himself, that wasn't too shocking, since he only had a years' worth of memories.

"Jay!" yelled a voice to the side, and Jay turned in time to catch the flying girl.

"Leila. Why aren't you at home?"

"Mommy and daddy are arguing again."

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a note to hand to her. "Go get something to eat at the pub okay? Tell them that I sent you over there, and they'll give you a room in the back until you feel safe going home."

"Thank you Jay. I missed you." She said, before running away from them.

Standing up, he turned to find his three companions staring at him. "Her father abuses her mum. When they start arguing, she leaves. I found her crying on a park bench about seven months ago. I've tried to help her whenever I can, since I don't have parents and hers don't care." They were walking for about ten minutes before someone else stopped them

"Jay!"

"What's up?" He asked when the couple got closer.

"We wanted to thank you for talking to our parents. My mum and da apologized for kicking me out, and told Ryan and I that we are always welcome." The young woman said, hand on her baby belly.

"Of course Felicity. You know the problems that Malcolm had with his parents. He would have been happy to-." But he was cut off as the second female in ten minutes pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was very sorry to hear about Malcolm. I haven't seen you since he passed. I would ask you how you're holding up, but I know how I would be if anything where to happen to Ryan." Pulling away Jay looked at Ryan and held his hand out.

"It was great seeing the two of you again. I however must be off to visit an old friend at the hospital." Nodding, and after they said their goodbyes, the group of four continued on their way, until they finally reached the front of an abandoned department store. Turning towards Lucius, Jay raised an eyebrow. "This place is out of business." Looking around, the three strangers walked in, and since Lucius was holding the door open for him, Harry looked back and forth to make sure nobody was watching before he stepped into the abandoned building. "Woah."

Lucius led him and his 'friends' up a few corridors to a back staircase. "I arranged for him to be placed in a private ward shortly after his arrival."

"So, what's his name?" Harry asked, feeling that the information would be crucial to understanding the entirety of the situation.

"Draco."

And since they weren't looking at him, none of the three noticed his eyes cloud a little. 'My Dragon', he thought, and he felt his chest tighten in some emotion that he hadn't felt since Malcolm passed. He suddenly ran past them, letting the feeling in his gut lead him to where they were headed. He didn't think, didn't speak, as he ran through the halls, ignoring the people calling after him, and before he knew it, he burst through a door into a room brightened by a window, with an unmoving body lying on the bed.

He didn't hear the people enter behind him, gasping for breath, as ever step he took closer to the bed; images, words, and _memories_ flashed through his mind. "What happened to him?" He asked as he reached the bedside.

"Someone drugged him with the evermore potion. But from the residue left in his cup the aurors potion master found that the person who made it messed it up." Answered Lucius.

"Mistletoe?" Harry whispered, eyes roving over the body that belonged to the person he saw every night in his sleep, despite not knowing who he was.

"Yes."

Sighing, Harry shook his head solemnly, and turned from the bed. "Then I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I'm not the man that you're looking for. Draco didn't love me," he said, voice dropping to a whisper as he continued, "I'm not his true love."

"Just try Harry, please. You're the last chance that I have for my son. The healers say that they won't be able to keep his health while in the coma much longer. Because despite the nutrient potions that they have been giving him, his organs will start to fail."

"Why me?"

"Because a year ago, I lost my son. I don't know what happened, as one day, he stopped speaking to me, but he entered a heavy depression that lasted until he slipped into this coma." Lucius, for the first time that any of the 'Gryffindors' had been around to see, sounded distinctly distraught.

"I would ask if he had been trying to kill himself, but since he was a potions whiz, he wouldn't have been dumb enough to swap ingredients if that were the case." Harry turned back to the bed, and looked at the pale form.

"Please Mr. Potter. He is all that I have left."

Feeling the beginnings of oncoming tears behind his eyes, Harry moved forward, until the front of his thighs were touching the hospital bed. He raised a shaking hand to caress the calm face, before leaning close, and pressing their lips together. He was able to hold back his tears until the lips beneath him started to respond, causing him to jerk away. Harry stumbled two steps backwards, before he spun on the spot, and apparated home. He erected quick wards around his house, before he fell to the ground sobbing. Padfoot walked up to his master, and when he didn't move, curled up against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

Draco started coming around, and smiled when he realized that lips were pressed against his, 'it worked!', was the thought that flew threw his mind as he started to respond. He opened his eyes and caught a brief glance of the beautiful emerald orbs that belonged to his love, before Harry took two stumbling steps backwards and apparated away. He clumsily turned his head to the side, and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Where am I?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped closer to his son. "You are in St. Mungos."

Draco nodded internally, but felt the need to ask anyways, "Why?"

Lucius walked closer, until he was standing at his son's bedside. "Because nearly five months ago you were drugged with the Evermore potion, and have been in a coma."

To avoid looking into his father's eyes, Draco looked around, to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway. Looking back at his father, he asked, "where is Harry?"

"What happened between the two of you?" Lucius demanded, instead of answering him.

Draco closed his eyes, and sighed, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Something magical." He sighed again, before drifting into the memory of the night of the big fight… their last. "That last night, we had just gotten back from another date, when Harry mentioned going public, so that all of our dates didn't have to be in the muggle world." He paused, and when he started to speak again, his voice sounded thicker. "I.. I went off at him, told him that I couldn't come out as gay to my father, and.. darling Harry accused me of being ashamed of him. It seems so silly now how horribly that fight ended. I shouldn't have been so afraid.. I loved Harry and I knew that he loved me. That should have been all that I needed, should have been enough." Draco opened his eyes and turned his head to look out the window. "And then he disappeared, and days turned to weeks, which turned to months. Nobody had heard from him, had seen him. I feared I had lost him forever, so I-."

"So you dosed yourself with the Evermore potion," Hermione's voice interrupted from the doorway, "deliberately making the mistake of putting the mistletoe in, instead of the ingredient that makes it fatal."

Draco turned to her and nodded. "I had hoped that it would be publicized and that he would come back to me."

"He wouldn't have heard." Ron said. "He was in the muggle world, with none of his memories and under the assumption that his name was Jay Parker."

* * *

Harry didn't move from the spot on the floor where he had crumpled on arrival home, until his door was knocked on. "Jay? I'm here to get Padfoot for you, so that you can go to work." Climbing to his feet, he stumbled over to the door. When it was opened, the woman on the other side gasped before pushing him into his living room. "What happened Jay? You look horrible!"

Harry wiped his eyes, before sitting heavily down on his couch. "I was just thinking of Malcolm, and trying to remember my life before he saved me."

"Oh Honey, do you want me to call the pub for you?" She asked, patting his hair in a soothing gesture, and at Harry's nod she walked into the kitchen and picked the phone up off of the counter, and called the pub to tell them that Jay would not be in. "What do you remember Hun?"

"There was somebody that I was with.. he was very important to me. We had been together for over a year, and one night I mentioned coming out to the public. We had told our friends shortly after we got together, and I wanted to stop having to hide that he was mine, and I his."

"I'm so sorry dear."

Harry swallowed. "We had this huge blown out argument and by the time he was screaming at me to leave, I had had enough, and I left. The next thing I remember is waking up with Malcolm standing over me."

She sat down next to him, and smoothed his hair down. "Do you remember your name?"

He nodded, and leaned into her embrace. "It was Harry. My name is Harry James Potter."

* * *

Draco sat with his father in one of the many sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. "What have I ever said or done that made you think that I would not approve of your relationship with Mr. Potter?"

"I.. I was worried that you would not like the fact that he was a man."

"Draco… I have wronged you in so many ways. I have made you believe that I would be disappointed if you did not follow the Dark Lord. I have hurt you in my attempts of pleasing the Dark Lord. I brought about the death of your mother. But I never meant to make you believe that you could not be in love with who you wanted."

Shocked, Draco looked away from the surface of his amber drink, to glance at his father. "But you always said that I was to be expected to continue the Malfoy line! Marry a pureblood witch and have an heir."

"Did you or did you not make it out that you and Miss Parkinson were dating? You never said anything to me that would make it seem as if you.. how do they say, 'bat for the same team'. I didn't say anything to you, because when my father said it to me, I was offended. Because I am not so inclined."

Draco however was still flabbergasted. "But what about the Malfoy line?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "There are ways to do so. You could use a surrogate, you could marry a woman long enough to have a child, or either Harry or you could take a series of potions, and have a magical procedure done that would give you the… necessary equipment long enough to have a child."

"But I.. but you-."

"You should not have hidden your true inclinations from me, or you would have known such things, years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Draco walked slowly up to the door that his father told him led to Harry's house. Just as he was a few feet away from the stairs that led to the door, he stopped, having felt heavy wards surrounding the place. As he waited for said wards to alert Harry to his presence, he looked around and decided that it seemed to be a nice neighborhood. 'Maybe not all muggles are pigs.' He thought, moments before the front door opened. "I'll see you later Jay!" A slender woman promised, as she stood on the top step.

_His_ Harry smiled at her and softly replied, "you can call me Harry if you'd like to Sandra." She left after giving him a brilliant smile, and nodding to Draco as she passed by him. He glanced back up toward the door, to see Harry motioning him inside. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Draco felt himself shoved up against the wall. "What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

Draco shoved away from the wall and walked over to sit on one of the couches. "I wanted to apologize."

Harry stomped over, until he was standing above him. "You wanted to apologize? You think that apologizing will make it all better? I loved you! All I had asked was to be introduced to your father as your boyfriend."

There was a knock on the door, and as Harry walked towards it to see who was there, Draco said, "If you remember my father, then you should know why I was afraid to tell him."

Harry was halfway to the door when he turned around to reply. "I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU! I PROMISED YOU THAT IT WOULD ALL BE OKAY! YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T NEED ME, DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT MADE ME FEEL? THEN ALL OF THE OTHER THINGS THAT YOU SAID-." There was another knock on the door, and Harry turned around, yanked the door open and stepped away, letting them in. When he noticed the uncomfortable looks on their faces, he realized that they must have heard at least part of what he had said. Trying to ease the tension, Harry plastered a fake smile on his face, and calmly asked, "would anybody care for a spot of tea?"

"I really think we need to finish-."

"Unless you want my foot in your fucking face I suggest that you shut the hell up." He growled, before turning to the astonished faces of Lucius, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasleys. "So, tea?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

Some of them almost seemed like they agreed purely because they were afraid of his reaction if they refused, so Harry motioned them to the couches as he made his way to the adjoining kitchen. "Harry!" Draco snapped, furious at being ignored.

Harry was about to turn around and hurt him when claws could be heard on the door on the other side of the stove. Harry waved his hand at it, before carrying over the steaming kettle, grinning when Padfoot came bounding in, over to the couches, where he pounced on Lucius.

"Padfoot down!" Harry laughed; greatly amused by seeing the Malfoy patriarch pounced on by the dog.

Lucius however, waved him away when he approached, scratching the dog behind the ear. "You know I've never liked dogs."

Harry's face looked pained. "Before I got my memory back, I thought Padfoot was the perfect name because it's.. goofy, and this little guy was a very rambunctious dog. Now though, I guess he subconsciously reminded me of Sirius. He acts just as crazy."

Remus smiled, "I can see that."

Harry looked away. "Malcolm would have loved to have been able to meet you all. He was very adamant that I would recover my memories and that he would charm his way into my family's hearts."

"Who is Malcolm?" Remus asked softly.

Hermione looked as close to tears as she had the day before when she first heard Harry speak of him, but Harry just shook his head, "how have you all been?" He asked thickly, only to be pulled into a large hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"We were so worried about you dear," she cried, and Harry wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I would have missed you so much if I had even remembered who I was."

There was a sudden banging on the door, and it suddenly had several wands pointed towards it, but Harry just groaned, motioning for them to be lowered as a voice started yelling. "JAY PARKER YOU OPEN THE DOOR THIS BLOODY INSTANT!"

Harry motioned his guests to the door that guarded his bedroom. "Go in there or disillusion yourself."

"Who is that Harry?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a cheeky grin.

"Lydia Miller. She works at the bar with me, and is harder to fight off than Romilda bloody Vane."

Draco suddenly smirked, while several of the older guests cast the charms on themselves. "Harry, I know I'm not exactly in your good graces, but if you could let me handle this, for old times' sake."

Harry's lips twitched a little, "you want to re-enact how we told your friends?" At Draco's nod he sighed, and gave him a very stern look. "This doesn't change anything!" He said, before turning to look at the disillusioned people, "stand in the kitchen." As the pounding on the door continued, Harry pulled off his shirt, and threw it on top of the lamp in the corner, and his pants haphazardly over the couch. When Draco handed him his shirt, he turned to throw it in the middle of the floor, and threw it into the walkway. He then reached up and messed the silver blonde hair up, and pinched his cheeks. "I'm going to come out in two minutes. Do NOT hurt her, make her faint, or hex her. NO magic, as she is a muggle."

Draco just motioned him off towards the door, watching as Harry walked away, "JAY, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, SANDRA CALLED THE BOSS AND SAID YOU WERE SICK." After Harry had shut the door behind him, Draco unbuttoned the front of his pants, shifted them a couple of inches down his waist line, and poked his chest with his wand a few times to make hickey like bruises appear.

He opened the door and the girl went silent. "What on earth is going on out here?"

A heavy blush rose on her cheeks, well heavier than the one from pounding on the door and yelling caused. "Erm… I need to talk to Jay."

"He's asleep."

"But he never misses work!" She cried, trying to look into the room behind him.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't have an all-night shag fest very often."

She blushed harder, but was able to finally look at him. "He's not interested in anybody but me." She said, but went silent again when a familiar voice called out.

"Darling, come back to bed!"

Lydia leaned over in time to see Harry walk out of his room with his muscled body covered in nothing but his pair of boxers. He walked over to Draco and stood by his side, hiding his flinch when the blond wrapped his arm around his waist. "Jay?"

"Hey Lyd, what can we do for you?"

"Why didn't you show up for work?"

Harry smiled, "I needed a personal day."

Her lip quivered. "But I love yo-."

Harry's smile dropped. "No you don't love me. You love the idea of me, because you idolize me as this 'perfect guy'. Despite the fact that both Malcolm and I told you multiple time that I was gay."

She was crying. "But it's just a phase. Try to not be gay."

"Go home to your children Lydia. We will never be together."

"But Jay-."

Draco rolled his eyes and lowered his arms from where he had crossed them in front of his chest. "By gods how many times does he have to say he isn't interested?" He asked, reaching around to pull Harry's face to his, and then shutting the door in her face. Harry pulled away, and opened his mouth to say something before turning abruptly and walking over to pull his clothes on. "Harry?"

"Thank you Draco. She hopefully will stop trying to get me to sleep with her now." Padfoot walked over to him and nudged his hand.

"Harry, what did I-."

Harry looked up at him. "You said that you didn't love me. That you were ashamed of me. That I was just a phase." Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "Why did you kiss me like that? Just now? We haven't spoken in over a year."

"Because you disappeared off of the face of the planet. I searched for you for months. I tried so hard to find y-."

"But you tried harder to push me away. You need to leave. Because I can't deal with this right now. I only lost Malcolm a couple of weeks ago." Harry whispered, trying not to seem too upset, yet knowing he was failing.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked, the pain in his voice evident.

Harry looked up at him with shimmering green eyes that foreshadowed that tears would be falling soon. "He saved me. He gave me a home, helped me get a job… He saved me in every way a person can be saved. Of course I loved him." Harry grabbed Draco's wrist when he turned to leave. "But I loved you more. And you made me leave. Told me that I was a mistake-."

"Harry," the older boy sighed, grasping the younger mans face in his hands. "You deserve so much better than me. I could do good deeds for the whole of eternity and still wouldn't be good enough for you. I would take my words back from that night if I could, but any way to attempt would sound like I'm trying to make an excuse. And I don't want to do that because there is _NO_ excuse for my actions other than my own pigheadedness and lack of control of my temper. I will leave now, just because you asked. But I will return tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until I can prove just how much you mean to me." He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the raven haired boy's lips, before turning and walking out the door, having magicked his clothes back on. After Draco left, Harry turned to the group of friends that had disillusioned themselves and were standing in his kitchen. They must have assumed that he had wanted to be alone, because they said their good byes, wrapped him in hugs, and left promises to owl him, and to visit soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is completely un-beta'd. The whole story is. If you don't like the ending then so be it. I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**Chapter Five**

Harry sat on a bench in a busy park, and watched as the people walked by. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he felt somebody sit next to him. "Rough time." Harry turned to see an old man sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a rough time right now, all the crazy stuff happenin. You looked like you needed to talk to somebody."

Harry turned away to look at the bustle of people walking by, and children playing on the playground. He swallowed, "I guess I do need to talk to someone."

A calloused hand fell on his shoulder. "Then talk away. My wife's always telling me how I'm a good listener."

"I had been with a man for nearly two years. About a year ago, I wanted to talk to his dad, because I was planning on proposing, even if we can't get married, I wanted to show him how committed I was. That night he got so angry, and he told me to leave, that he was ashamed of me." Harry took a deep, shuddery breath. "I tried to calm him down, but he told me he didn't love me, that he never did. Then he screamed at me to get out again, so I did.

"I was just walking along the road, and I guess I got hit by a car. I don't remember it, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital, and there was a stranger sitting by my bed. I had lost all of my memories, and just recently got them back. My ex's father tracked me down, hoping that I'd be able to wake his son up out of a coma. And when I got to the hospital, and saw him on the bed, pale, and emaciated from his months in a coma, I just suddenly remembered. He showed up at my house, and apologized. I just.. I don't…"

The man beside him sighed. "You don't know if you can accept it." Harry turned to him and nodded, as the man continued. "About sixty or so years ago, I left to fight in the war. I was nineteen years old and I was courting the daughter of a friend of my fathers. I came back injured and woke up in the hospital, to find an absolute angel leaning over me. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. My father disowned me when we told him, and the father of the girl I had been dating before I left tried to blackball me, so that I couldn't get a job. My wife and I started a green house where we grew herbs and vegetables, and I haven't looked back since. At my father's funeral, my mother gave me a letter that he had written when we became estranged, and in that letter, he apologized."

"I would have been angry." Harry whispered. "I would have been angry that he had taken away my chance to respond."

"Oh, I was! But I waited until after the funeral, when my wife and I were in our home. After I had finished yelling at nothing, she told me to stop."

"Why?"

"Because she said I'd already forgiven him, and that pretending I hadn't, wasn't solving anything."

Harry was lying on the floor in his living room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called, after he heard the familiar knocking pattern.

"Harry?" Draco cried, before falling to the floor by his side, causing the black haired boy to laugh.

"I was just lying here Drake. I'm fine."

"Why were you lying there? You had me worried."

"I was thinking," Harry replied, as he accepted the help up.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of?"

"This curious old man that I met this morning. We had a splendid conversation."

"Of?"

"Forgiveness. Anyways, he helped me come to realize something." Harry said, opening his eyes to look at Draco.

"What did you realize?"

"That I forgave you a long time ago. I don't want to wait. This last year, I haven't known what I was waiting for, but I felt like I was waiting for something. I was waiting for you."

"Ha-."

"But you hurt me Draco. You hurt me worse than Voldemort… or even my relatives ever did. You broke my heart. I… I forgive you, but I don't know if I can trust you with it again."

"Will you go out with me?" Draco asked, taking Harry' hands in his own.

"Dray I don't know-."

"Please Harry! One date, and if at the end either of us can say that we don't still love the other, then we can go our separate ways. Just one date! Plea-."

"Draco!" Harry snapped, making the blonde snap out of the hysteria that he had seemed to be slipping into. When he noticed that the blonde seemed stricken by his harsh tone, he offered a soft smile, and twined their fingers together. "Dray, I don't want to date you. I-."

"I'll just leave then." Draco said, trying to stand up, but Harry's hand pulled him back to the floor.

"Will you bond with me? We 'dated' for two years, and I don't want to do that again."

Draco was staring at Harry with wide eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Will you marry me, Draco Malfoy?"


End file.
